Ultra Gallade the series
by gojiratoho25
Summary: When monsters start appearing and his friends get into danger, Luke the oshawott turns into one of the best warriors in the universe: an Ultra Gallade! Watch as Luke matures from his childish personality to a person who finds out that there is more to the world than his fighting. R&R please, and some flames please.
1. Prologue

Ray Tanaka: Hey everyone, I decided to make the prologue somewhat longer than it was before.

Dass Jennir/Godzilla: Hey, what about your 'Human Monsters' story!?

RT: Don't worry, I have three months before I go to my next stop on my trip of life. Also, I might have to place some time in for finding work, this story...

Oshawott: I'll just say the disclaimer while the author is doing his rant about his summer life. The author does not own pokemon, the Ultra series, or any other monster series that will appear.

RT:...and then I need to slip some time in to play with Legos, and making a movie or two...

* * *

Prologue

In the deepest parts of space, many can see the stars that have formed from nothing and light up the night sky until these lights burn out forever and a new one takes its place. Every second, a star been in the sky for centuries has it's light distinguished and a new, younger star takes the old star's place with a brighter shine than the old one.

On the planet Earth, humans have interacted with pokemon since the beginning of human history. New pokemon are found nearly every day, while old pokemon are sought after for either their rarity or their unique abilities. Even though the new and old pokemon are sought after, many people catch pokemon to have friends while others catch them to participate in battles.

Much is the way of life, but every so often, a light mistaken for a star appears that turns out to be more important than we expect.

This is the story of one of those mistaken stars.

In a sector of space near the planet Neptune, a green orb could be seen speeding past the planet at break-neck speed. It continued its course through space, passing by Uranus, avoiding the many rings of Saturn, traveling the width of Jupiter in under two minutes, and stopped momentarily near Mars as if scanning for something, before continuing towards Earth.

The orb's presence was not notice, having been able to conceal itself in some kind of cloaking device that allows it to not go invisible to the naked eye. The orb, which was actually just six feet in diameter, dramatically slowed down its speed upon breaking through the atmosphere of the blue planet. As it traveled just a thousand feet above the ground, the orb's light dimmed until it was a dull olive-green in color. The journey continued until the orb stopped near a group of teens that had decided to camp out for the night.

With the orb hovering from the round, its color once again changed, this time becoming jade green in color. If one was to go inside the orb, one can see a silhouette of a being standing inside the orb.

"_The one I seek is here,"_ the being said, before we go back outside the orb that was in time to see a tiny orb that was two inches in diameter detaching from the bigger orb and whizzing to the camp site. This tiny orb quickly moves around the teens along with an orange and black pig, a white and black flying squirrel, a yellow mouse, a brown bunny with fluff on it, a green snake, and a green monkey with a tiny bush on its head before stopping next to a blue otter with a scallop on its chest.

Inside the orb, the silhouette looked at the creature with a sort of curiosity before commenting, _"Not the best one, but it will do."_

Back with the tiny orb and the otter, the orb suddenly became more transparent and phased into the creature. The otter, which had not woken up from its slumber, then subconsciously heard the silhouette being in his head.

"_Young Oshawott, although you may not know yet, have been chosen to be my host while I protect this world from evil that may threaten it. When you need me most, look up to the sky and say my name."_

As if responding to the voice in his head, the otter muttered, "Zeta."

* * *

The night sky is shown again, with a green laser beam being shot across the screen, showing the following letters:

Toho and Tsubarya Productions Presents…

The words disappeared from the screen, with a ball of fire being streaked across the screen with the following word being left behind:

Pokemon and the Ultra Series In…

The screen becomes blanketed by a golden light before the following is shown:

**Ultra Gallade: The Series**

These words get cut in half by a red circular saw disk before the dawn is shown, signaling the end of the night and the beginning of our story.


	2. Brothers Reunited At Long Last

Word – Human Talk

_Word _– Telepathy

(Word) – Pokemon speech

**(A/N: **The trainers in this story will have devices that will allow them to understand pokemon, so just deal with it.**)**

**Beginning of the "First Encounters" Story Arc**

Brothers Reunited At Long Last

* * *

The morning star's rising arms streaks past the trees of the forest and shines upon four familiar teens that are sleeping like hibernating Ursarings during winter. As the four teens and many of their pokemon continue to sleep, the blue otter with the shell on his stomach slowly opens his eyes and wakes up to a beautiful sunrise that is somewhat obscure by the trees.

Oshawott gets to his feet and raises his arms in the air as his way of stretching them, in line with is daily morning routine. He goes off wandering before he finds a small stream that looks perfect for a morning swim. Walking over, he puts his foot in to check the temperature and, upon finding the water at a lukewarm temperature, hops into the stream. Oshawott starts swimming laps from one side of the stream to the other, much like he regularly does every morning. On his tenth lap, Oshawott's ears perk up upon hearing something.

"_Remember… say…"_

Although he looks around for the source of the strange voice, Oshawott sees nothing that could have made that could speak his tongue.

"Oshawott, breakfast is ready!"

That voice he knew very well and he decides that he is done swimming laps. Upon getting out, he shakes off most of the water off his body, before he goes back to the group.

* * *

"(Man)," the black and orange pig muttered, "(Does Oshawott always have to do his morning swim every day? It's starting to get annoying not seeing him in the mornings.)"

"(Don't worry about it, Tepig,)" the brown bunny with fluff answered, "(His morning exercise is how he usually gets ready when he needs to wake up.)"

"(That's easy for you to say, Buneary,)" the green snake exclaimed, "(You're able to sleep soundly through the night, unlike the most of us.)"

"(Way to be hypocritical, Snivy,)" the black and white flying squirrel teased, "(You talk about not getting any sleep when you don't appear to be sleepy.)"

"(Put a sock in it, Emolga,)" snapped Snivy, tired of hearing the dual type mock her, "(It's hard to get some decent sleep when you snore worse than a Snorlax!)"

"(Who does what like a Snorlax?)"

Snivy and Emolga looked to some nearby bushes as Oshawott comes back into the clearing after his morning swim. His arrival had unknowingly caused the dispute between Emolga and Snivy to dissipate as he approached the group.

"(No one, Oshawott,)" the yellow mouse told the absent minded otter, "(Snivy and Emolga were having another bickering fest again.)"

"(Oh, thanks for clearing that up, Pikachu,)" Oshawott replied, sufficient with the answer. However, Pikachu suddenly found both Emolga and Snivy giving him death glares at how he answered the otter's question.

"Remind me to have us teach our pokemon some manners later," Ash Ketchum commented to Dawn, Iris, and Cilan as they eat their breakfast.

"I won't make any promises," muttered Cilan, who was busy trying to eat his meal.

* * *

"…_look at the…"_

Oshawott once again looked around him, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice. Seeing no one near him and shaking his head, he turns to see his trainer walking five feet ahead and runs to catch up.

"Oshawott seems to be a bit absent minded," Dawn comments, as Oshawott goes by Ash's legs and walks ahead of the teens.

"Maybe he's just not as focused as the rest," Iris suggested, with Oshawott turning to her and giving her a glare. True, even he himself had thought that he wasn't as focus as he wants, but that still doesn't mean that he wants his focus called into question.

"(I'm not absent minded,)" Oshawott protests, as he turns around and walks right into another teen's leg. Walking back a few feet, Oshawott looks up to see a teen with hair the color of chocolate, eyes that are the same color, and shoes that are brick red in color. The teen's forest green jacket only allows a small area of the trainer's black shirt to show through, while his pants are a dark shade of grey. He has a dark green watch-like devise on his left arm, while a red and white cap with a black poke ball on it rests on his head. A green pack with a strap is position across his back, completing his look for the region.

Kneeling down to Oshawott's height, the teen asks the otter, "Hey, you okay?"

As if acting on experience, the young otter shakes his head before giving the trainer a stance similar to if Oshawott had entered the army.

"That's good to know," the trainer states, before getting back to his feet and turning to Ash, "You're Oshawott seems to have his head in the clouds."

"Yah, he does seem like that sometimes," Ash tells the trainer, "By the way, my name's Ash."

"Hey Ash, my name's Tanaka," the trainer states as he introduces himself, "Although I would like to get to know you all better.

* * *

About a few hours later, the five teens stop to rest near the route they have been taking and get ready to have some lunch. So far, Tanaka has told the other four trainers that his adventure has been going for a few years, trying to improve his pokemon before moving onto the next city.

"I think I should take my pokemon out," Tanaka thinks out loud, before taking out six poke balls and throwing them in the air. As the new forms took shape, their appearance makes them more unique than other pokemon. The first one that shows itself is a shiny Liepard, with the fur of the big cat a dark red color. The next pokemon was a Herdier, but the dog has a black color around its neck with a name tag.

The third pokemon that forms is a shiny Tranquill, immediately followed by a Drilbur with a bandana on its neck and a Leavanny wearing a red vest. The last pokemon to show itself is a Dewott with nothing special about him, which one could say makes him more unique.

Upon seeing its trainer, the Herdier runs over to Tanaka and tackles the teen to the ground, where the dog proceeds to lick the trainer's face.

"Okay, Rex, okay," Tanaka tells his pokemon as he tries to get up, "I missed you too, but that doesn't mean you have to lick my face off!"

"(Does that usually happen?)" Buneary asks the shiny Liepard, who has lied down next to the brown bunny.

"(You have no idea,)" the shiny Liepard calmly states.

"(Usually our trainer has to get Rex off with treats,)" the Drilbur states, having sat down a few feet away from the shiny Liepard.

"(Say, what are your names?)" Pikachu asks.

"(Sarah,)" the shiny Liepard calmly purred.

"(Shelby,)" the Drilbur clarifies.

"(Rex,)" the Herdier barks.

"(Ann,)" the Leavanny states with happiness.

"(Sam,)" the Tranquill chirped.

"(Xeon,)" the Dewott clarifies.

"(I heard that name before!)"

Upon hearing the voice, Xeon looks to Ash's Oshawott and stares at one of his own kind in his unevolved form. The two pokemon look at each other, before the two start to copy each other's movements. The two otters start jumping from tree to tree, before the two otters both land on the ground, only for the two to jump past each other and land where they previously were.

Xeon lifts his left foot, and finds a slash that Oshawott created using his scallop. Oshawott does the same thing, finding a similar mark under his left foot.

Xeon turns around, before stated, "(Even after all these years, you still remember how we usually greet each other.)"

Oshawott, turns around and runs straight to Xeon, before jumping up and embracing the dewott in a hug. The dewott returns the hug, as Oshawott exclaims, "(It's wonderful to see you again, brother!)"

"(The same goes for me, Luke,)" Xeon happily states, "(Everyday not seeing you grow up feels like an eternity!)"

Everyone is in both awe and shock, but mostly in shock at the sight of what just happened. As the two brothers finally stopped hugging and Xeon places Oshawott, or "Luke", down, Tepig breaks the silence by asking, "(What just happened?)"

"(I have no idea,)" Buneary answers, as Sarah the liepard and Ann the leavanny went up to the brothers.

"(Maybe you should tell them, Xeon,)" Ann suggests, with Sarah nodding her head in approval.

"(Yah,)" Oshawott adds, "(And you could tell us about the adventures we had when we were younger!)"

* * *

"Crazy, huh," Ash tells Tanaka, as the pokemon listen in on the dewott's story, "I never knew Oshawott has a brother."

"Well, Xeon did talk about his brother from time to time," Tanaka comments, "He started talking about him about two weeks after I chose Xeon to be my starter."

"So they were with Professor Juniper," Cilan states, with Tanaka nodding his head, "If that's so, then why didn't Oshawott tell us about his older brother sooner?"

"Your answer is as good as mine," Tanaka answers, as we focus in on the story being told by the Dewott.

"(…and the Krokorok runs into the tree, and he forgot that he was going after our friend Sewaddle!)"

Several of the pokemon start laughing, including Oshawott, after hearing how Xeon and his brother protected their caterpillar friend from an angry Krokorok. After everyone calmed down, Xeon added, "(Anyway, the Krokorok was doing better since I last saw him, so I'm guessing he got over it.)"

"(Your brother is awesome, Oshawott,)" Scraggy tells the young otter, "(How come you never told us about him before?)"

"(Well, he's the only family I have left…and…)"

Xeon looks at his brother in worry, as Oshawott's smile fades away and is replaced with a sad frown and with sad eyes. Xeon has seen this before, and this is not a good sign.

"(Sarah,)" the dewott asks his companion, "(Could you take Luke over to the trainers? I think he would be better off with them for the moment.)"

"(Sure,)" Sarah agrees, and begins escorting the young otter to Rex, who was lying at his trainer's feet. After Oshawott and Sarah lay down next to Rex, Xeon states, "(I can't believe I couldn't get him out of there fast enough from what happened to our family.)"

"(What do you mean?)" Axew asks.

"(It happened when we were both younger,)" Xeon explains.

_Flashback_

_A young Luke and Xeon (both oshawotts) were playing in a small river when a shadow appeared over them. Looking up, the two saw a three headed beast flying over them. The two oshawotts ran out of the river and bolt through the woods until they reach a clearing. There, a shiny Dewott and a shiny Zangoose ran to the pair. Just before the pair could explain what happened, the three headed beast came onto the ground and ran towards the small family. The Zangoose pushes the other three away, where upon the beast clamps one of its heads on the white pokemon's throat and kills it. The beast then lashes one of its other heads at the dewott, clamping down on the otter's shoulder. The dewott mouths to Xeon to run, which the young oshawott does with his brother being held close to Xeon's chest. As the pair run, the beast cries out in bloodlust._

"(That's terrible,)" Buneary states horrified, "(Did that beast ever come back?!)"

"(I never heard anything from those woods,)" Xeon answers with a sadden tone, "(But I have tried to make sure Luke never remembers what happened after that. That's why I really missed him.)"

"Looks like it's getting dark," Tanaka thinks out load, "We might have to rest here for tonight."

"(Sounds…great…)" Oshawott mumbles, before going off into the dream world.


	3. Ultra Gallade Appears!

Word – Human Speech

(Word) – Pokemon Speech

_Word_ – Telepathy

(_Word_) – Ultra Speech

**Word** – Monster noises

The Ultra Gallade Appears!

Oshawott opens his eyes slowly, still tired after the soft crying that he endured before he got some sleep. The otter gets to his feet, and sees the others are still asleep even though the sun has risen. After doing his usual stretching, he walks into some bushes on his way to look for a stream to swim in.

* * *

After ten minutes, Oshawott comes to a small cliff that has interrupted his travel. He decides to walk away, when a monstrous sound fills the air.

"**Screeeeeeeeevvvvvv!**"

Oshawott freezes in his tracks, paralyzed by fear. Before the otter can get out of his frozen state, the cliff he was standing on crumbles to the ground below. Oshawott has little time to react, as he gets taken with the cliff wall.

Along the way to the ground, the poor otter crashes into several rocks and gets seriously injured before he falls onto a rock back first. He finally gets the courage to open his eyes, having closed them in order to not cause much damage. His body is really beaten up, with possible fractures in several areas.

"**Screeeeeeeeevvvvvv!**"

Oshawott painfully turns his head to his right to see the source of the sound. The beast that the otter caught sight of is black in color, with deviously red eyes and fangs coming from its upper jaw. The creature has four claw-tipped fingers on its hands, while its feet have three claw-tipped toes. The creature's tail makes up about a third of its length, with the height of this creature being around six feet tall.

**(A/N:** The monster is Crescent from "Ultraman 80", if you want to look up a picture for more detail. Also, I'm going to call the monster by its name for the rest of the chapter**)**

The black monster sees the otter and releases a bit of drool from its mouth. Crescent has needed a bit of food for a week, and what luck it had today. The creature takes a step towards the injured otter.

"**Vveeeeeeeiiiiiiirrrrr!**"

Another creature, this one around 4 foot 10 inches in height, lands to the left of the injured Oshawott before Crescent can get to him. The creature looks like a brown Grovyle in appearance, but with a dinosaur-like tail and with a mouth full of teeth. The grass-like stems that it would have are instead feather-like projections that also appear on the end of the creature's tail and the back of the legs.

Instead of the stem coming out of the head, a row of spikes goes from the top of its head, down its back and ends before the tail "feathers". On its hands and feet, which were more dinosaur looking in appearance, were tipped with sharp claws. There is a sickle-like claw on the inside of each foot of the beast.

**(A/N:** This is the monster Varan with a more pokemon look and with a more modern look. Use the description above for the creature's appearance. Also, I will be calling the creature by name for the rest of the story.**)**

Both monsters roar at each other, before Varan charges straight at the black monster. Crescent lets loose his eye beams, striking the Grovyle-like being in the chest. The resulting explosion throws back Varan into a tree ten feet from the brown monster's original place. Crescent charges at Varan and grabs the Grovyle-like being by its neck. The brown creature slashes the black monster's left side with his big toe claw.

Crescent, enraged at this move, throws Varan against the cliff wall and fires his eye beams again. Varan is once again struck in the chest, but this time there is no resulting explosion. The eye beams simply throw the creature into the wall faster. The Grovyle-like creature falls to the ground near the injured Oshawott, who was trying to get away from the monsters.

Varan opens his eyes to see the injured otter, which causes the strange beast to pause at what the being was. The otter in front of him was looking worse for wear, and the smell coming from it was sickening to the Grovyle creature. Had his opponent want to kill this thing and eat it?

"**Screeeeeeeeevvvvvv!**"

Varan, thinking quickly, got back to his feet and got in front of the otter, although wobbling from the last attack. Crescent looks at his opponent and starts laughing on the inside. How would this strange beast before him even think it could stand up to him?

"_Remember…_"

Oshawott perks his ears up, as he hears that mysterious voice again. This time, however, he makes out what the voice is saying.

"…_when you need me most, look up to the sky and say my name…_"

As if he memorized what he was supposed to do, Oshawott weakly replies, "(Ze…ta…)"

On cue, the jade green sphere shows itself in the air and, within a minute, descends to the ground, where it dissipates and the being inside shows itself.

The being looks like a Gallade, but his appearance is sufficiently different than any of the other gallades. His white skin is instead a light grey in color, with his eyes being yellow-green in color instead of red. His upper torso is now mostly light grey instead of green, with his arms having a wide band of light grey at the half way point.

His legs have v-shaped green patches near his feet that join up behind the leg, with similar black v-shaped patches just an inch above. His lower torso is green in color, much like a pair of shorts, with black half circles on his sides. His horn on his head is light grey in color, and has a small sliver of red on the front.

His most unique feature is the horns on his chest, which are glowing with a blue light instead of being red. Also, on his left arm is a mysterious devise that looks like a blue gauntlet with a somewhat big bluish-clear jewel in the center of the devise.

* * *

(A few minutes before…)

"**Screeeeeeeeevvvvvv!**"

The trainer and their pokemon wake up with a start upon hearing the monstrous roar.

"(What was that?)" Pikachu asked to no one in particular.

"Never mind that," Tanaka exclaimed, "Where's Oshawott?!"

True to his word, the otter was not where he was when he went to sleep. Rex immediately puts his nose near the spot Oshawott was sleeping and starts sniffing it.

"(He's scent is scattered by the wind,)" Rex barks, "(Best guess, he left about three or five minutes ago, give or take a few seconds.)"

"(We have to find him before something happens!)" Buneary exclaims, worry for the otter.

"Let's hurry," Ash states, as the teens and their pokemon split up to find the otter.

"(Hold on, Luke,)" Xeon whispers to himself, as he follows Rex into the wooded area.

* * *

(Back to the fight…)

The mysterious Gallade and Crescent charge at each other, before the Gallade jumps into the air and performs a midair kick that knocks the black monster down. Although down, Crescent fires his eye beams at his new opponent, who sidesteps to his left. The eye beams quickly connect with a tree and cause the plant to explode into shrapnel.

Seeing this, the Gallade jumps in front of both Varan and Oshawott, before he throws his arms forward and creates an energy shield. The shrapnel hit the shield and are vaporized when the pieces of tree make contact with the energy shield.

After the shield vanishes, the Gallade throws his right arm in front of him and places his left hand under the outstretch arm. A trio of small, sideways v-shaped yellow energy blasts are fired from the mysterious Gallade's hand, which then rocket towards the black monster.

**(A/N:** For the energy blasts, just use the description **)**

The yellow energy blasts make contact with Crescent and create small explosions on the monster's skin. These blasts don't cause any injuries to the black creature, as he fires his eye beams again at the mysterious Gallade.

The beams connect with the humanoid's chest and knock him back, where Varan catches him before he can hit the ground. Crescent walks towards the trio, as Oshawott's eyes begin to close.

After helping the Gallade up, Varan goes in front of the one he helped and glides towards the black creature. The Grovyle-like creature knocks into Crescent and tackles the beast to the ground. Varan begins slashing Crescent's chest, when the black beast fires his eye beams yet again. The blasts, although much weaker than before, throw the Grovyle-like creature back.

This time, the Gallade catches Varan and quickly gets the gliding creature onto his feet. Getting to the Grovyle's right side, both beings look at each other and nod in some sort of agreement. With that, both Varan and the Gallade charge at their opponent, who by this time has gotten back up on his feet.

Varan slashes the black creature's right leg, while the mysterious Gallade punches Crescent in the face. Varan backs up, as the mysterious Gallade performs a round-house kick and then gets onto the black beast before the humanoid starts to punch the down monster.

Crescent throws the Gallade off of him, before grabbing Varan and begins choking the life out of the gliding beast. The mysterious Gallade runs to get the black creature away from Varan, only for Crescent to fire his eye beams at the humanoid and send the Gallade flying, causing him to smash into a tree.

Getting up from the ground, the Gallade places both of his arms horizontal with his chest spike, before pivoting his left arm back and throwing out in front of him. By doing this, a red buzz saw-like energy disc rockets at the black monster and cuts both of Crescent's hands off.

Crescent cries in pain as he gets away from his downed opponent, his arm stumps spurting small amounts of blood onto the ground. Varan, taking the advantage he now has, spins around and knocks Crescent down with his tail.

The black creature rolls to his side and fires his eye beams at the injured Oshawott, only for the Gallade to jump in front of the attack and create another energy shield. The blast of energy connects with the shield and dissipates upon contact.

Varan opens his mouth and fires a beam of pinkish energy, with yellow sound wave-shaped pulses traveling through the blast, at the downed Crescent. The Oral Blast connects with the black beast and sends pulses into the monster through the wounds it has received during the fight.

Crescent gives out a weak cry of pain, before the entire monster erupts in a fireball. The fireball lasts only for ten seconds, for the smoke clears straight away and Crescent is no more. Varan cries out in victory, before turning to the ally he made during the battle.

The strange Gallade looks at Varan, before nodding and placing his left arm over his chest spike, mainly where the devise is. Varan nods back, as a thin blue laser fires from the devise and connects to the Grovyle-like creature and causes the beast to glow blue. After a few seconds, Varan is absorbed into the small beam and the laser retreats into the devise.

The Gallade turns to the injured otter, which by this time is having trouble staying awake. The humanoid pokemon walks up to the otter before kneeling down to Oshawott's height.

"(_Luke, can you hear me?_)" The Gallade asks, causing the otter to look at his savior.

"(H…how did…y…you know m…my name?)" Oshawott weakly asks, his body aching from the pain he has endured.

"(_I have made contact with you before during the night a short time ago,_)" the Gallade states, "(_But I must make myself known to those of this world. I am Ultra Gallade Zeta, and I have come to protect the world from those who threaten it._)"

Before Oshawott could reply, the pain seemed to have intensified rapidly, as his body seems to be giving out. Seeing the otter's face full of pain, the Ultra Gallade's eyes flashed red, as if scanning the otter.

"(_This is not good,_)" Zeta states with sadness, "(_Your legs are broken and you have internal bleeding, Luke._)"

"(So…I…I might…d…die?)"

"(_There is one way of saving you,_)" Zeta tells the otter, "(_But I need your permission to do it. See, I need a host to stay here or else I will lose my energy and die, and the only way that I could save you is by making you my host. However, I need you to allow this, since I only see it fit that you survive._)"

The otter thinks about this huge change in his life. On one hand, he can see his brother and his friends again but at the same time try to save the world from those who threaten it. On the other hand, his injuries will kill him and he will never see his friends again.

After a couple of minutes, Oshawott looks at his potential life savior and weakly replies, "(I…I chose to l…live…)"

The Ultra Gallade nods at this decision, before becoming transparent and phases into the otter. Almost immediately, the pain deteriorates and Oshawott begins to get to his feet. After he gets to his feet, the pain that he felt before has completely gone away.

"(Luke!)"

Oshawott looks up the cliff wall and sees Xeon and Rex looking down at him.

"(You okay down there?)" Rex asks the otter, who gives him a reply as a nod.

"(Rex, go get the others,)" Xeon tells the Herdier, who nods his head and runs into the forest. Xeon turns back to his brother and says, "(Don't worry, Luke! We'll get you up here in no time!)"


	4. Special Assignment

**(A/N:** I don't own Pokemon, the Ultraman series, or Godzilla. Also, for future reference, the monster called Dzingora (which I own) is pronounced "d-zing-gore-a".**)**

"Word" – Human Speech

"_Word_" – Human Thought

"(Word)" – Pokemon Speech

"(_Word_)" – Pokemon Thought

"[_Word_]" – Ultra Talk

**Word** – Monster Noise

_Start of Season 1_

* * *

A warped image appears on the screen, as it slowly unravels to show the image. After about twenty seconds, the image finally shows itself and the image is shown to be that of an unusual Gallade. Within seconds, the image splits open, revealing a red background with the following words:

**Ultra Gallade: the Series**

**(A/N:** For the opening theme, play the original Ultraman opening theme [English theme would suit the opening nicely]**)**

A silhouette of a Gallade flying in front of a blue background is shown as the music begins.

_Ultraman (Ultraman),_

A different silhouette of a Gallade shows itself in front of a red background in a stance much like it is going to fight.

_Here he comes from the sky,_

The silhouette of the Gallade is replaced with a different silhouette, this one of a three headed dragon-like beast in front of an orange background.

_Ultraman (Ultraman),_

A new silhouette comes flying in from the upper right corner of a blue background, this one a creature with arms that end with whips.

_Watch our hero fly,_

A yellow background appears with nothing in front of it, until the silhouette of a bipedal creature fades in front of the background.

_In a super jet he comes from a million miles away,_

Yet another silhouette flies in from below the screen in front of a red background, this one of a quadrupedal creature with some sort of giant head.

_From a distant planet land,_

A silhouette of a creature with plates on its back flies in from the left of the screen in front of a green background.

_Comes our hero Ultraman!_

One final silhouette of a Gallade in a battle stance is seen in front of an orange background, before the entire screen fades to black, signaling the beginning of the show.

* * *

Special Assignment

Oshawott looks at the stars as he lies on his back and remembers all that has happened in the past few days. A week ago, he was saved from death's grasp by the Ultra Gallade who saved him from the monster Crescent. After three days from that event, Oshawott had to call upon the space being in order to stop a robot created by, who else, Team Rocket.

It wasn't Jessie or James who built the robot, but another mysterious duo who wore masks during the entire attack and wanted to capture a young Riolu for some reason.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_At a pokemon center, a young Riolu runs through the twelfth hallway trying to find a place to hide from the team rocket pokemon following him. As luck would have it, this hallway leads back to the outside of the center, where a fifteen foot robot seemed to have been waiting for the young pokemon._

_The young Riolu came to a screeching halt five feet from the portal it came out of, and when it looked back to see if it could make a run for it back into the building, the path was blocked by the team rocket's Houndoom and Armaldo._

"_Might as well give up," the female member of the duo commented, "You are outmatched and surrounded!"_

"_Which means you're ours," the male rocket member states, "And there's nothing that could possible stop us from taking you!"_

_As if on cue, a blinding flash of light suddenly appeared and lasted for about ten seconds before dispersing and showing a new player in this "party". This being was a Gallade, but looked very different than any normal gallade. Most of his body was green in color, with his head and his hands to a few inches past his wrists were silver in color than the usual white color._

_On his chest were four wide black stripes that form an "x" shape that connects at his horn and also continues to his back with the four stripes connecting together at the other horn as well. His crest on his head had a small thin red spot that seemed to be for something, while his eyes were yellow-green in color. On his lower left arm was a devise of some sort with a blue jewel in the middle._

_The most unique thing about this gallade was that the horns on his chest and back were glowing with a sky blue light._

**(A/N:** This is the new look of Ultra Gallade Zeta, and don't worry, I will explain why he looks like this. Also, this is where I say that I will be using his name from this chapter onward. Imagine Ultraman Agul, but with green instead of blue and as a Gallade.**)**

_The team rocket's Houndoom charges at the newcomer, only for Ultra Gallade Zeta to step in front of the Riolu and kick the fire dog back. With some force behind the kick, the Houndoom was sent flying back into the building, while the team rocket's Armaldo took his chance and charged straight at their new opponent._

_The Ultra Gallade placed his hands onto his crest and fired an orange blast of energy, which connected with the bug pokemon's chest. Although not powerful enough to kill it, the blast was enough to knock out the Armaldo with one blow._

_The young Riolu looked in awe at his savior, before noticing the shadow of the robot was covering the sun. He looked back to see the robot just a foot away from him, and ready to grab him with its pincer-like claws._

_Unfortunately for the team rocket duo, their new adversary threw the unconscious Armaldo and Houndoom at them, sending the robot to the ground. One the pincer arms shot out and went to the young Riolu, who barely saw the "hand" in time. Within seconds, Ultra Gallade Zeta gets in front of the claw and caught it with his hands, before using his strength to rip the robotic arm out of its socket._

_Jumping into the air, the Ultra Gallade landed onto the robot and grabbed part of the opaque windscreen. In one fast movement, he rips off the windscreen and reveals the team rocket duo, who was utterly shocked at what just happened. Ultra Gallade Zeta grabs ahold of both rocket members by their shirts and throws them out of the robot._

_Satisfied that the duo was out of the robot, the Ultra Gallade jumps off of the robot and lands where the young Riolu was standing. When police sirens became noticeable and becoming louder, the space being grabs ahold of the Riolu and jumps into the air before flying away._

* * *

"(Sir Luke!)"

Speaking of Riolu, the young Riolu from earlier just so happened to come from the forest edge with some Oran berries that he was carrying in his paws.

"(Riolu)," Oshawott comments for about the twentieth time, "(You don't have to call me 'Sir Luke', just Luke is fine.)"

"(Sure thing, Sir Luke,)" Riolu answers, with Oshawott shaking his head in amusement at the young pokemon.

"(Kind of wishing I didn't transform back into myself in front of you,)" Oshawott joked, bringing a smile to the Riolu's face. Back when the Ultra Gallade saved our young Riolu from the team rocket duo, Ultra Gallade Zeta unknowingly transformed back into Oshawott before the Riolu's eyes, pretty much destroying the whole "secret identity" thing.

Thankfully, the Riolu hasn't told anyone. Yet.

"(So,)" Oshawott finally comments, "(You came to me about something important. May I ask what this is about?)"

The Riolu looks around, before pulling out three crystal-like shards, each one a different color. One was yellowish in color, while another one was pinkish in color and the last one was a very light blue in color.

"(These are what I came to tell you about,)" the Riolu tells Oshawott, "(These are just a few of the Sole Spark Crystals. I've heard that these specific crystals number in the thousands and are quite valuable.)"

"(What's so valuable about these crystals?)" Oshawott asks.

"(Many legends and stories say that these crystals are able to do the unimaginable,)" Riolu states, "(These crystals are able to increase the strength of any being in existence. The more Sole Spark Crystals a being has, the more powerful they become!)"

"(So where do I come in?)" Oshawott questions.

"(I need both you and Zeta,)" Riolu whispers, "(These crystals are too powerful to fall into the wrong hands, and I need your help in securing as many as possible.)"

"(If you want to secure them,)" Oshawott whispers, "(Do you want them for yourself?)"

"(No,)" Riolu states, "(No one person can control these things. I just want to secure as many as possible to store in an impenetrable place and keep them there for all eternity.)"

"(Let me thing about it,)" Oshawott says as he gets up, "(I need some time before I can say whether or not I can proceed with this cause.)"

"(Alright, see you later Sir Luke,)" Riolu tells Oshawott, as the otter walks back to the camp site of his trainer and their friends.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the Team Rocket HQ)

"You let him escape?!" A tall man with black hair and a brown suit shouts at a pair of team rocket members. "Do you know how important that one Riolu is! That pokemon has something that can power our pokemon for generations to come and accelerate our plans to take control of all the regions, and you let him get away?!"

"But it wasn't our fault," the female member of the duo states, "Some gallade came out of nowhere and destroyed our robot and took out our pokemon!"

"I know!" The team rocket leader yells. "You think I wouldn't have seen everything that happened from the camera's on your robot!"

"Please sir," the male member of the duo begs, "Give us one last chance. We worked hard to achieve your ideas, Mr. Giovanni."

Giovanni turns around and looks out the window, before saying, "Very well. One last chance, and then it's to the reeducation program if you fail me again."

"Thank you sir," the team rocket duo states, before Giovanni continues.

"Victor, Krystal, come with me. I have something to show you."

The rocket trio make their way over to a bookcase, where Giovanni pulls one of the books back, which makes the bookcase slide forward and to the right, revealing a secret elevator.

"I have something I can send before you," Giovanni states as the trio get into the elevator, "Just be happy I have 'him' for cases such as this."

The secret elevator entrance closes behind them and the elevator begins to move downward to the basement of the rocket headquarters. When the elevator finally stops moving, the doors open to reveal a special project that Team Rocket have created for nefarious ideals.

The project was a beast that looked like a full grown Tyrannosaurus Rex, just six feet four inches tall and eight feet five inches long. Its arms are much longer than the typical T. Rex, being two feet long and having three fingers and a thumb that are all tipped with claws.

Its eyes are purple in color, while its chest and knees are bronze in color. From its head down its back and to the end of its tail are spines much like a Stegosaurus that are bronze in color and jagged much like they were leaves.

**(A/N:** Imagine Godzilla from _GMK: Giant Monster All Out Attack_ with purple eyes, bronze chest, bronze back plates, and bronze knees.**)**

"Behold," Giovanni states, "Dzingora, a monster that will destroy anything in its path to accomplish our missions. With its ability to withstand any attack, it's perfect to send into the Unova region."

"Sir," one of the rocket technicians tells Giovanni, "Dzingora is ready to be delivered. How soon do you want it to be sent?"

Giovanni smirks at this question, before stating, "Immediately."

* * *

(The next morning)

Oshawott was swimming laps in a river nearby the campsite that his trainer and their friends had set up the night before. While he was swimming his tenth lap, Ultra Gallade Zeta appeared next to him as a ghost-like aberration.

"[_Your new friend has something that could change the fate of the world,_]" Zeta tells Oshawott, "[_And before you ask, I am able to hear stuff even when I'm not summoned._]"

"(_Riolu asked if we could help him procure more of those 'Sole Spark Crystals',_) Oshawott tells the Ultra Gallade through his thoughts, "(_However, I'm still not sure if he knows just how difficult that would be at the moment._)"

"[_His intentions are pure, Luke,_]" Zeta retorts, "[_Sure, he may not know how difficult this task will be, but his intent is to at least try to rid the world of an evil. That's worth taking up the challenge._]"

"(_But still,_)" Oshawott complains, "(_How valuable are these 'Sole Spark Crystals' supposed to be? I mean, how could people believe in stories that haven't been confirmed?_)"

"[_Many people are that way already,_]" Zeta states, "[_Even if the stories are false, it's still a concern to those who possess the crystals that there are people who will take chances and try to take something that doesn't belong to them._]"

Oshawott proceeds to exit out the river and shakes himself dry, before telling Zeta, "(_Alright. I'll tell Riolu that we will accept the mission._)"

Zeta smiles, and then vanishing into thin air and leaving Oshawott alone with his thoughts.

"(HELP!)"

Oshawott turns to the source of the noise and starts running in the direction it came from.

"**CraakaaShaaw!**"

Luke reaches a cliff, where he sees Riolu right up against the side of the wall. Walking towards him is a red monster about five feet six inches in height. On each hand was just two fingers tipped with claws, while the feet also have two toes tipped with claws.

Its tail was short, making its length about six feet ten inches. Its neck was covered with small spikes that seem to cover the entire neck. On its neck was two conjoined heads, one looking to the left side, the other the right side.

**(A/N:** The monster is the original Pandon, for those who want to look up pictures of him. Also, this monster will be called by the monsters name for the rest of his appearances.**)**

Oshawott starts thinking about what he should do, when the answer comes to him in the form of a blue light. Holding his left paw in front of his face, he sees that a small blue light is emitting from his arm, and he remembers something that he could do.

Thrusting his left paw forward, Oshawott calls out, "(Go, Varan!)"

The small blue light flies from his hand to half way between Pandon and the Riolu before taking on a grovyle-like shape and dissipating, becoming the gliding monster Varan!

"**Vveeeeeeeiiiiiiirrrrr!**"

Pandon cries out in anger at the new monster, while Varan keeps roaring at his newest adversary. While this is going on, Oshawott jumps down to the bottom of the cliff wall and shouts, "(Varan, attack!)"

Varan immediately goes on the offensive, charging at Pandon and slashing the beast's chest with his claws. Pandon slaps the gliding monster's head before grabbing a hold on Varan's tail and lifting his opponent into the air.

While this is going on, Oshawott is helping Spike up the cliff and getting him to safety.

"(Got a hold of the side, Spike?)" The otter asks.

"(Yah,)" the Riolu replies, "(Just got to get to the top now.)"

* * *

(Back to the fight)

Pandon slams Varan onto the ground once more, before the gliding monster whips his tail around to get away from Pandon.

The red beast lets go, only for Varan to turn around and fire his Oral beam at his opponent. Pandon counters this by turning his body to have his left head facing Varan and fires a stream of flames from his mouth.

Both attacks cancel each other out, and Pandon continues to fire the stream of flames at Varan.

* * *

"(I'm up!)" Spikes shouts to Oshawott, as the Riolu peers down at his new friend.

"(Spike, listen,)" the otter yells to Spike, "(Get my trainer, quick! I can't climb the wall, and I need some back up to get this monster away from this area!)"

"(Gotcha!)" Spike shouts, before running into the forest.

"**Vveeeeeeeiiiiiiirrrrr!**"

Oshawott looks over to Varan, and finds the gliding monster being burned alive by Pandon. Not wanting Varan to die, the otter lifts his left arm and shouts, "(Varan, return!)"

Almost immediately, Varan turns into a blue mass of light and returns back to the otter's hand. Unfortunately, Pandon sees Oshawott and turns his right head towards the otter as Oshawott walks backwards into the wall.

Pandon unleashes a stream of fire from his right mouth, as…

* * *

Sara the Liepard: What?! You're leaving the audience on a cliffhanger?!

Ray Tanaka: Yep.

Sara: So, what happens next?

Ray: Ah, no spoilers! You have to tune in next time to find out what happens!


	5. Protect the Riolu!

**(A/N:** I do not own Pokemon, the Ultra series, or any other copyrighted material. I do, however, own Ultra Gallade Zeta and Dzingora.**)**

"Word" – Human Speech

"_Word_" – Human Thought

_Word_ – Narrator

"(Word)" – Pokemon Speech

"(_Word_)" – Pokemon Thought

"[_Word_]" – Ultra Talk

**Word** – Monster Noise

Protect the Riolu!

**Previously on the Ultra Gallade:**

_Unfortunately, Pandon sees Oshawott and turns his right head towards the otter as Oshawott walks backwards into the wall._

_Pandon unleashes a stream of fire from his right mouth, as…_

* * *

…as a white curved object comes in and spins around in front of Oshawott, protecting him from the monsters flames. As soon as the flames stop, the object goes towards Pandon and slashes the red beast's chest and flies away.

"**CraakaaShaaw!**"

Suddenly, two rocks smash into Pandon, driving him away from the otter. Upon looking up, Oshawott sees the Riolu, Xeon, and the Drillbur picking up rocks and throwing them at the red monster. Pandon tries to fire a stream of flames at them, but the Drillbur throws a rock and the rock smacks into the creature's throat.

After five more rocks smash against the monster, Pandon turns tail and quickly walks back into the trees. As the red beast leaves, seven more rocks smash against his skin and Snivy joins the three other pokemon.

When Pandon vanishes into the trees, Snivy asks, "(What was that?)"

"(A beast known as Pandon,)" says Xeon, "(A monster with two head attached to his neck.)"

"(Hey, guys!)" Oshawott shouts. "(A little help!)"

"(Sir Luke, you okay?)" Spike (the Riolu) asks.

"(I was almost burned alive,)" Oshawott shouts, "(I almost thought you won't going to make it, and the first thing you ask is if I'm okay?!)"

"(Luke,)" Xeon calmly tells his brother as Snivy uses a Vine Whip and lowers it down as a rope, "(Just take a deep breath and calm down.)"

Grabbing the vine, Oshawott takes a deep breath as Snivy pulls him up. As soon as he reaches the top of the cliff wall, the Drillbur and Xeon grab his arms and help pull him up.

"(So, Luke,)" Shelby (the Drillbur) asks, "(Who is this Riolu that got us?)"

"(He's Spike,)" Oshawott tells the others, "(I saved him from some Team Rocket duo and he asked me to help him with something.)"

"(Wait, what did he asked you to do?)" Xeon asks.

"(To help me find these,)" Spike answers, taking out the three Sole Spark Crystals that he is carrying.

"(What are those?)" Shelby asks. "(They look like small crystals.)"

"(We'll tell you later,)" Oshawott says, "(We got to get out of here before that creature comes back.)"

With that, the five pokemon quickly make their way from the area, as Oshawott thinks to himself, "(_That object looked like an Eye Slugger. Is it possible that another Ultra Gallade is also here to help Zeta?_)"

* * *

(Later that night)

A black helicopter with a red "R" on both sides is carrying a creature in a cage by several strong ropes. As the helicopter lowers towards the ground and letting the cage land on the ground, the creature opens his eyes revealing solid purple without pupils.

"We've reached the target zone," the pilot tells the three men controlling some equipment, "Prepare to release Project Q."

"Temperature is perfect for the release," says one of the Team Rocket men.

"Cage door ready to open," another grunt states.

"Cage touchdown in three," the third grunt counts down, "Two…one…touchdown!"

"Releasing Project Q," the second Team Rocket member says, as he presses the button that lets the cage's door slide up.

**(A/N:** This is where Dzingora comes back into the story. So if you don't know what Dzingora looks like, go back to chapter four and read the part of the chapter that he is introduced.**)**

Dzingora steps out of the cage and looks around at the new surroundings. Quickly sniffing the air, it picks up a scent and quickly walks forward towards the smell. As his tail whips around as the creature moves toward the scent, the door to its cage closes.

"Alpha Beast to Rocket Base," the pilot tells his superiors through his headpiece, "Project Q has been successfully dropped off. Returning to the cruiser, over."

Over the head set, this is heard: "Rocket Base to Alpha Beast, we copy you. Get back to the cruiser on the double. We can't let you be seen, over."

The Team Rocket helicopter flies off back to the cruiser that got it to the Unova region by sea. Dzingora, meanwhile, goes off towards a small town with a huge airport.

* * *

(The next morning)

Out near the runway, Oshawott and Spike watch as a plane carrying transport takes off, easily enjoying the scene while wearing earmuffs to mute the noise. Two minutes after the plane leaves the airport, a Sawk walks over to them and taps Oshawott on the shoulder.

After the otter takes off the earmuffs, the Sawk says, "(That's it for now, guys. Best you head off while you wait for the 1:15 'show'.)"

Oshawott nods and taps Spike's shoulder and motions to him that they need to go. The riolu nods in response, as the two walk off and Spike takes off his earmuffs.

"(Some show,)" Spike tells his friend, "(I can't believe that the noise is loud enough to become a soft rumble with these things on.)"

"(Well, people say that a person standing close to one without protection would become deaf,)" Oshawott agrees, "(So it's better to be safe than sorry.)"

"(I still can't believe that your brother's trainer actually agree to catch me,)" the riolu says, "(I just wonder if he wanted one of my species as a kid.)"

"(Actually, that does-)" the otter started, when a roar broke through the air.

"**Krrrooooorrrrrrccccccc!**"

The two pokemon look towards the other side of the runway and see Dzingora crashing through one of the greenhouses onto the runway. The creature quickly sniffs the air, before quickly looking at both Spike and Oshawott.

The creature takes a step forward, as he watches both Spike and Oshawott. The two pokemon take a step back, which leads Dzingora to roar at the two of them. Oshawott and Spike split up, with Oshawott heading for the greenhouses at the end of the runway, while Spike heads for the gym.

Dzingora quickly follows Spike, walking at full speed after the riolu. Oshawott sees this out the corner of his eye and is about to turn around, when a red arm smashes out of one of the greenhouses in front of him. Oshawott gets to the side of the greenhouse and looks from behind the corner.

From the greenhouse, Pandon smashes through and cries out.

"**CraakaaShaaw!**"

Upon hearing the cry, Dzingora turns around and looks at the new creature with anger. How dare that new beast interrupt his primary objective!

"**Krrrooooorrrrrrccccccc!**"

"**CraakaaShaaw!**"

Both monsters charge at each other and, upon reaching each other, grapple in order to gain dominance against the other. With both creature going nowhere fast, and innocent bystanders in harm's way, Oshawott goes behind the greenhouse and raises his right paw into the air.

Almost immediately, he becomes a blinding flash of light, before the blinding flash of light disappears into thin air.

* * *

A blue background is shown, before Ultra Gallade Zeta comes flying at the viewer.

**(A/N:** If you don't know remember what Ultra Gallade Zeta looks like, please refer to the previous chapter for the description. Also, for the following fight scene, play the song "Brave Love, Tiga" from the Ultraman Tiga series and I will provide cues with the times of the song.**)**

* * *

As the two monsters continue to fight, three sideway red "v's" suddenly fly in between them and hit the ground, causing a small explosion.

**(0:04)**

Both monsters back away from each other, as Ultra Gallade Zeta kicks Dzingora in the head and knocks the beast down. Landing on his feet, Ultra Gallade Zeta takes two steps towards Pandon before performing a round house kick to the red monster.

Pandon tries to swipe the Ultra, but Zeta quickly goes down and kicks the monster's legs from under him.

"**Krrrooooorrrrrrccccccc!**"

**(0:14)**

Quickly getting back up, Zeta sends a right hook into Dzingora's stomach, before grabbing the monster's head and flipping him over Zeta's right shoulder.

As Pandon gets back up, the Ultra jumps up into the air and lands next to the red beast. Pandon tries to swipe Zeta again, but this time the gallade jumps back to avoid the attack.

**(0:26)**

Zeta starts punching Pandon in the stomach again and again, as Dzingora gets to his feet. Pandon claps his hands against the gallade's head, but Zeta doesn't feel any pain and delivers a right hook to the red beast's neck.

Pandon backtracks from the Ultra, as Dzingora charges at his newest opponent. Zeta quickly jumps into the air and performs a spin kick, knocking the dinosaur's brainbox around.

Landing, the gallade quickly does a series of punches, delivering pain to Dzingora's body. After his series of punches, Zeta punches the monster in the throat as well.

Before Dzingora can retaliate, the Ultra quickly jumps back and performs a round house kick to the dinosaur's right side.

**(0:52)**

Dzingora quickly back tracked as well, as Zeta gets ready to continue his attack.

"**CraakaaShaaw!**"

Zeta turns to his body and looks to his right to find Pandon getting ready to charge him. Looking back at Dzingora, the Ultra finds that the dinosaur is also getting ready to charge him. Quickly formulating a plan, Zeta lets both monsters charge at him before he jumps out of the way.

Landing in a hand stand and his legs curling up to him, Zeta looks back as Dzingora and Pandon crash into each other. Dzingora roars in pain during the collision as Pandon's left arm goes into his body.

**(1:07)**

Zeta pushes himself back at his enemies and kicks both of them in the head. Both monsters separate from each other, with Pandon withdrawing his left arm from Dzingora's body.

Dzingora looks at the gallade, who knees him in the stomach before jumping over the creature. Grabbing Dzingora's tail, Zeta starts swinging the creature around, during which Pandon gets hit and is sent to the ground.

After three spins, Zeta lets go of the creature's tail and sends Dzingora into a nearby crate of vegetables.

Dzingora quickly gets up, as Pandon gets behind the Ultra and grabs his arms and holds him in place.

**(1:20)**

Dzingora, seeing his former enemy helping him out, runs up to the pinned Zeta and punches the gallade in the stomach. As more people gather to watch the battle, Dzingora starts using his claws and slashes Zeta's stomach and head, drawing blood.

Spike, stealthily moving close enough to the battle, hides behind the corner of a greenhouse. Acting fast, he throws a rock that hits Dzingora's head and quickly hides behind the corner.

**(1:32)**

As the dinosaur turns to look at who committed a cheap shot, Zeta lifts his legs and kicks Dzingora onto his back. Once his legs are down, Zeta quickly jabs his elbows into Pandon's stomach, causing the red monster to release him.

Jumping into the air, the Ultra lands to the right of Pandon and runs over to his captor. Unfortunately for the gallade, the red monster turns his right head towards Zeta and unleashes a torrent of flames from his right head.

Zeta quickly performs several backflips, as the torrent of flames causes some of the crates to catch fire.

**(1:51)**

The gallade, once out of the way, puts his hands to the crest on his head and fires his Crest Beam. The orange energy beam quickly clashes with the torrent of flames and cancels the flames out.

Once both attacks are done, Zeta and Pandon look at each other before Zeta places his arms next across his chest.

**(2:07)**

Zeta quickly pulls his left hand to his side pointing to the sky before throwing his left arm out. The red buzz saw energy disc (Zeta Slash) goes flying at Pandon, before cutting the red monster's right arm off.

"**CraakaaShaaw!**"

Quickly, the Ultra runs over to the red monster and grabs the monster's neck with his hands. With great ease, Zeta flips Pandon over his left shoulder and lets him smash into the ground.

With his hold still in place, Zeta picks the monster up before flipping Pandon over his right shoulder.

**(2:21)**

Dzingora's tail suddenly smashes into the gallade, sending flying backwards. Landing hard on the ground, the Ultra doesn't have time to get up before the dinosaur's tail once again smashes into him.

Dzingora retracts his tail from the Ultra and stomps his right foot onto Zeta's face. Stepping off Zeta, the dinosaur stomps on the Ultra's stomach with his left foot and repeats the stomp on the stomach.

**(2:33)**

"**Krrrooooorrrrrrccccccc!**"

Dzingora retracts his left foot and tries to stomp Zeta's chest, but the gallade grabs onto the dinosaur's foot before it could land on its target. The dinosaur puts more strength into his stomp, as the Ultra tries to lift the foot up.

The Ultra's arms slowly are pushed down, with the dinosaur looking like the victor. As Zeta tries to push back on the foot, the horns on his chest and back go from their blue color to a flashing red color and a beeping sound could be heard.

_Ultra Gallade Zeta's strength is linked to the amount of sunlight that he absorbs. Should Zeta show signs of stress while losing a fight, his horns on his chest and back will begin to flash red and give out a warning siren. This signals to Zeta that he has less than three minutes before his power completely runs out._

**(2:47)**

Zeta, after a few fearful seconds, finally pushes the foot away long enough for him to roll away from the monster. Dzingora's foot stomps onto the ground, as Zeta gets back up seven feet away.

Dzingora quickly runs at the ultra, who places his hands next to his horn. Suddenly, a thin blue beam with red lightning around it comes from the horn and strikes the dinosaur.

The moment the beam ends, Dzingora freezes in place. Using his advantage, Zeta crosses his arms across his horn at the wrists.

**(2:59)**

Zeta quickly brings his arms to his side as he squats, before bringing his arms up slowly. His body gives of a rainbow color as his arms reach over his head. Before anything else could happen, Ultra Gallade Zeta spoke.

"[_Zeta Stronium Beam_]"

**(3:12)**

Zeta lowers his arms and places his right arm vertical while placing his left arm diagonally across his right arm with his left wrist meeting the middle of his right lower arm. From his right and left arms comes out a red beam of energy that smashes into Dzingora, who know regains his senses.

The attack continues, as the energy enters into the wound inflicted by Pandon and through the dinosaur's body.

"**Krrrooooorrrrrrccccccc!**"

**(3:24)**

The Zeta Stronium Beam finally ends, as Dzingora explodes into a giant fireball. As soon as the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the dinosaur.

Zeta looked around and, upon seeing the fires, places his right hand horizontally over his left hand with the palms touching. From both palms, a stream of water sprays over the fires and quickly puts them out.

Checking his surroundings, Zeta notices that Pandon is nowhere to be found.

"(Go Zeta!)" Spike shouts, gaining the Ultra's attention.

Nodding at the riolu, Ultra Gallade Zeta looks up to the sky before jumping up into the air with his arms in front of him.

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Ultra Gallade Zeta flies away into the blue sea above into the unknown.

As Spike looks on, Oshawott suddenly appears by him and says, "(That was a great fight, right Spike?)"

Spike jumps back, before saying "(Sir Luke! Don't scare me like that!)"

As the Oshawott apologizes, the camera looks past the two pokemon towards some strange footprints.

* * *

(Later, in an unknown part of Unova)

Pandon grabs his right shoulder again for the twentieth time that day. His wound had healed up, but he had lost his arm to that strange being.

"**EAAARREREUGH!**"

Pandon looks to his right, only to be hit by a blue beam attack. The beam attack surges through his body once it breaks through his skin and causes him to explode.

From the flames, a dinosaur looking silhouette appears before the viewer before the screen turns black.

* * *

Ray: Wow, this is the first time I sat down and wrote an entire thing from start to finish.

Shelby the Drillbur: Hey, what was that thing at the end?

Ray: Sorry, not telling!

Shelby: Could you at least give your readers a hint?

Ray: Okay, here's the hint: I had the monster as a silhouette in the opening of the last chapter. If you think you know, then tell me who you think it is in the reviews. Until then, bye for now!


	6. A King's Journey

Ray Tanaka: Wow, I hate it when parents interrupt my typing.

* * *

**(A/N:** I do not own Pokemon, the Ultra series, or any other copyrighted material. I do, however, own Ultra Gallade Zeta.**)**

"Word" – Human Speech

"_Word_" – Human Thought

_Word_ – Narrator

"(Word)" – Pokemon Speech

"(_Word_)" – Pokemon Thought

"[_Word_]" – Ultra Speech

"**Word**" – Alien Speech

**Word** – Monster Noise

A King's Journey

(A few nights after the battle)

A four foot tall reptilian creature with two huge fangs on its upper jaw and two horns on the back of its head crashes into a rock, as the opponent of this beast shows itself as a silhouette. The silhouette creature, which appears as a six foot tall theropod dinosaur with back plates, looks at its opponent as the reptilian beast gets back up.

**(A/N:** The first monster is Pagos, so there you go.**)**

"**Vveeeeeeeiiiiiiirrrrr!**"

Pagos opens its mouth and fires a yellow energy beam at his enemy, which only causes a few sparks on the dinosaur's chest. Finding its only main attack is useless, Pagos starts to dig into the ground in order to retreat.

The theropod dinosaur silhouette runs over to Pagos and grabs the reptile's back before throwing the monster ten feet away. Pagos crashes into the ground, as the back of the dinosaur's back plates start to glow blue. The reptilian monster gets onto his hands and fires the yellow energy beam at the dinosaur, which once again does nothing.

After the energy beam finishes, the theropod dinosaur fires a blue energy beam at Pagos, pushing the reptile into the ground.

"**Vveeeeeeeiiiiiiirrrrr!**"

Pagos dies in a giant fireball, sending small chunks of the reptile ten feet from the center of the explosion. As the fireball lights up the silhouette of the theropod dinosaur, the monster gives out a mighty roar.

"**EAAARREREUGH!**"

(The next morning, in the forests outside of Mistralton City)

"(So,)" Spike the riolu says, as he walks with Oshawott, Snivy, and Axew, "(That was really great battle the other day, huh?)"

"(I didn't see it,)" Axew asks, "(What happened with that?)"

"(A gallade came in when a red beast and a feraligatr-like beast started to fight on the tarmac,)" Spike explains to Axew, "(And was able to injure the red monster and destroy the feraligatr-like beast.)"

"(The red beast was called Pandon, Axew,)" Snivy inputs.

"(Anything else happened when I wasn't there?)" Axew asks.

"(Well, we found two Sole Spark Crystals,)" Oshawott says, "(It's most likely that either monster had them and somehow lost them.)"

As the four pokemon continue walking, the Oshawott thinks of something that could at least make sense.

"(I got an idea,)" Oshawott inputs, "(What if we give the gallade a name that could fit it?)"

After thinking, Spike says, "(How about Ultra?)"

"(We could go with Zeta,)" Snivy states, "(It looked like a Zeta to me.)"

As they think, Axew asks, "(What about Ultra Gallade Zeta?)"

"**EAAARREREUGH!**"

The four pokemon look to their right, they see a theropod dinosaur that is standing at six foot tall and twelve feet away from them. The skin on his neck down its belly to near the end of the tail is a navy blue in color, with the rest of his body is an emerald green.

Its eyes are piercing golden yellow in color, with tiny ears behind the eye ridges. The beast's muscular arms have three fingers and a thumb, which are tipped with claws. On the beast's shoulders is a three-pointed plate, with a longer plate on its upper legs. These plates, along with a row of three-pointed plated going from its neck to almost the end of its tail and each of which grow in size with a six inch gap between the back plates and also navy blue in color.

The beast's muscular legs have huge theropod feet, with three toes tipped with claws. On the beast's head is a smaller three-pointed plate that is similar to the ones on its back and is also navy blue in color.

**(A/N:** The design of the monster is based on a fakemon from this: www. deviant art /art/Fakemon-Giant-Monsters-remake-336649397 [take out the spaces in deviantart. Also, it's the third fakemon.**)**

The four pokemon stare at the beast, as the creature's 8 foot long tail slams against the ground and growls at the group.

"(Don't move a muscle,)" Oshawott slowly says, as the four pokemon stay perfectly still.

The dinosaur stares at the group of pokemon, tilting its head to the left in curiosity. If one was to go into his mind, they would find the beast asking itself just what exactly it was looking at. Sniffing the air, an undetected smell turns up and the beast turns its head to the right.

"(_I can't transform into Zeta,_)" Oshawott thinks, "(_I can't let Axew and Snivy know that it was me that was fighting Pandon and the other monster._)"

Turning to the right, the theropod walks away with its tail smacking the ground and the beast's footsteps breaking debris on the ground.

After the beast moves out of their line of view, Axew asks timidly, "(What was that?)"

"(I don't know,)" Spike replies, "(And I don't want to find out.)"

"(It went that direction,)" Oshawott states as he points diagonally the way the monster took, before turning and pointing the other way and continuing, "(I'm going that direction!)"

"(Let's get out of here,)" Snivy inputs, before the four pokemon start running from the area back to town.

(Five minutes later)

The theropod dinosaur continues through the forest, when he stops at the edge of a clearing. Staying in the trees, the theropod finds a black theropod beast with a horn going at a ninety degree angle on its head and a row of three horns on the middle of its back.

**(A/N:** The black monster is Black King if you want to find pictures for the second beast. For the theropod dinosaur, if you haven't figured it out, wait.**)**

Seeing Black King, the theropod remembers the damned beast from his memories.

_Flashback (Three years ago, in an unknown canyon)_

_Two versions of the theropod dinosaur are fighting off the Black King and another monster that resembles a mutated bird, as the young dinosaur, which is yellow-green in color, three feet tall, and with bumps on his legs and shoulders, hiding behind a boulder._

_Black King throws his arms straight up and fires a red lightning bolt from his mouth, striking the theropod he's fighting in the mouth and causing the lightning bolt to break out the back of its neck. As the first theropod falls to the ground dead, Black King turns around to find the bird monster impaling its beak in the second theropod's chest._

_As the bird monster takes its beak out and flies up, Black King fires its Energy Bolt into the hole in the second theropod's chest, causing the beast to explode into hundreds of pieces. Two minutes after the explosion, the bird monster and Black King vanish._

_The young dinosaur comes out of hiding and goes over to its mother, before shaking the adult to try to wake her. Finding its mother dead, it stands over her body as tears start falling from the young dinosaur's eyes._

_Getting back five feet and pointing its head up, the young dinosaur fires a blue fireball at the cliff wall the mother is positioned under and causes a rockslide that buries the body. Looking at the pile of rocks that acts as its mother's grave, the young dinosaur turns away and walks to the entrance of the canyon._

_End of flashback_

Going back into reality, the theropod dinosaur gets himself prepped for his revenge on his parent's killer.

(In the Pokemon Center of Mistralton City)

"Is there anything else that you can remember about this 'beast'?" Officer Jenny asks Snivy, Oshawott, Axew, and Spike with the officer's Growlithe right beside her.

The four pokemon shake their heads 'no', as the rest of the gang, Nurse Joy, and a few of the other trainers in the room try to figure out what the beast is.

"I don't have a clue as to what the beast could be," Ash says, as Dawn, Iris, and Cilan continue to think.

"(Have anything, Buneary?)" Pikachu asks the rabbit pokemon, who shakes her head.

As anyone thinks, Tanaka starts speaking.

"Born from the fires of the Reverse World, the dragon spits blue flames at opponents. Impossible to find, the beast can protect its allies from wicked foes of those who find it. Resistant to any death, the giant monster pokemon is known as the Daizilla."

Everyone turns to look at Tanaka, as he gets up from his chair.

"The Daizilla, one of the greatest hiders in the world, matches the description more than any other pokemon," Tanaka states, "However, this is only speculation since the last captured specimen died almost a hundred years ago."

"How did you heard of this beast?" Officer Jenny asks.

"My father has been trying to find a specimen to prove its existence for twenty years," Tanaka explains, "Not to mention that my father is one of the handful of people who seen it."

"Well if it is as powerful as the rhyme says," one of the other trainers asks, "Than why don't we go and capture it before it disappears?"

"The rhyme also tells about its ability," Tanaka answers, "Since it is 'resistant to any death', that could mean that it's able to regenerate any wound caused during a fight. I heard that Daizilla are strong enough to only be oppose by legendary pokemon."

(Back with Daizilla, at the same time of the discussion)

Daizilla comes crashing from the tree line and body slams Black King, sending the black monster to the ground.

"**EAAARREREUGH!**"

Black King gets to his feet before roaring.

"**Heeerrrrrrrr!**"

Both monsters charge at each other, before Daizilla turns around and slams his tail against the black monster's chest. Backing up, Black King throws his hands up before firing his Energy Bolt. The red lightning strikes against Daizilla's chest, throwing the dinosaur back.

Quickly getting up, the spines on Daizilla's back light up blue and the dinosaur fires a blue Thermonuclear blast from his mouth. Black King holds his hands to his chest as the beam strikes, causing no damage to him.

(Meanwhile, in an alternate dimension that is rainbow colored and warped)

Strange looking men are messing with controls, as one of them goes to a man standing in the center of the room.

"**Sir,**" the strange man tells the superior, "**Black King is being attacked by a Daizilla.**"

"**We cannot lose Black King,**" the superior states, "**He's an important part of our army. Send in a pod to stop the Daizilla cold.**"

One of the strange men at the controls presses two buttons, doing as was instructed.

(Back with the fight)

Daizilla grabs Black King and throws him twenty feet, causing the black monster to slam into the ground. Almost a second later, a metal orb suddenly appears on the ground, startling the dinosaur.

"**EAAARREREUGH!**"

The metal orb fires a series of white blasts at Daizilla, instantly causing the dinosaur to stop moving and become in a state as if time has frozen around him. The metal orb waits ten seconds, before firing another series of blasts.

"**Black King, ignore the Daizilla. Regroup with Birdon and Black Satan immediately.**"

Growling and getting up, the black monster turns to the direction of Mistralton City and goes off. The metal orb remains where it is, continuing to fire the blasts every ten seconds.

(Back at the Pokemon Center)

The trainers, gang, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny try to figure out what to do next, as Oshawott leans against a wall by himself. With no one around, Zeta appears next to the otter as an aberration.

"[_Luke, we need to go,_]" Zeta tells him, "[_I don't think the Daizilla is the only thing around here._]"

"(_Where are we going, Zeta?_)" Oshawott asks the gallade through his thoughts.

"[_If there are any other monsters around here,_]" Zeta explains, "[_Then the Daizilla could be a good ally to have._]"

"(_Gotcha._)" Oshawott thinks, as he goes down a hallway while no one is looking, as we listen into the people talking.

"So," Dawn asks, "Does anyone want to find the beast?"

"I wouldn't recommend it, Dawn. We don't know if it can be tamed." Tanaka answers.

"(Why don't we call Ultra Gallade Zeta?)" Axew questions.

Picking the dragon up, Iris asks her pokemon, "Axew, what are you talking about?"

"(The gallade that was seen the other day,)" Riolu explains, "(The one that fought the red beast and the feraligatr-like monster.)"

"Axew," Iris tells her pokemon, "We don't really have any way to communicate or find the gallade."

Suddenly, an explosion is heard from outside the building. Everyone runs to the outside of Pokemon Center and find Black King and two other monsters attacking the green houses and several boxes of equipment on the tarmac.

One of the other two monsters has the head of a chicken with dangling sacks under its beak. Its wings are connected with its arms, each of which has hands that have three claws. The legs appear to be also that of a chicken, but bulkier.

The second monster has the head of a beast with big ears and a single in the middle of his head. With fangs coming from his upper jaw and a horn on his head, the body looks like a human with black scales and gold scales on his lower torso and legs plus his chest and arms. The only other thing that was strange about it was that it has a plain tail.

**(A/N:** The two other monsters with Black King are Birdon and Black Satan. Please look these monsters up for pictures, since it is hard to describe them. Also, I will be referring to them by name for the rest of the story.**)**

Holding his hand forward, Black Satan starts firing missiles at the parked plane, causing small fires. Birdon breathes his fire from his mouth and sets a crate full of oil cans alight. The crate then blows up, causing the flames to spread across the tarmac.

"(Where's Ultra Gallade Zeta when you need him?)" Axew says, as Birdon takes to the air and Black King spots the trainers.

* * *

Spike the Riolu: Another cliffhanger?

Ray Tanaka: Yep.

Spike: I guess the 'Daizilla' is suppose to be Godzilla?

Ray: Yep.

Spike: Say, what was the reason for Zeta changing his appearance?

Ray: His original appearance was because his form was before taken a host. After that, Zeta changed into his Version 1 form after taking a host. That's it for now. Next time, see if Godzilla will get his revenge!


End file.
